Джерри
| jname = ジェリー | rname = Jerī | ename = — | first = Глава 362; Серия 253 | affiliation = CP6 | occupation = Агент Сайфер Пол | birth = 22 февраля | jva = Naomi Kusumi }} Джерри — секретный агент CP6. Он находился в седьмом вагоне Пыхтящего Тома, когда Санджи вторгся в него. По его словам он приехал с Острова Каратэ Саут Блю, а также утверждал, что был чемпионом по боксу. Внешность Джерри — чрезвычайно высокий человек: поскольку он помешался в море-поезде лишь согнувшись пополам и при этом его спина упиралась в потолок. Его ноги также очень длинные: по высоте они доходят до потолка море-поезда. Его волосы и борода белые, в то время как усы черные. Как и любой правительственный агент, Джерри носит костюм, на груди которого приколота жёлтая булавка с символом Мирового Правительства. Помимо этого он носит красные боксёрские перчатки. Личность Как член CP6, он лоялен к Мировому Правительству. Также он очень самоуверен: это было видно во время его битвы с Санджи. Сила и Способности Предположительно что Джерри, чемпион по боксу с Острова Каратэ в Саут Блю. В то время как Джерри имеет превосходные навыки бокса, у него есть большой недостаток: если он находится в тесном помещёнии, то его рост мешает ему. Чтобы избежать этого, он выучил Йогу, научившись "сжиматься" ставя ноги позади головы. И хотя это и уменьшает радиус поражения он всё же может сражаться. Как показано он сильнее обычного солдата, но намного слабее Санджи. Список техник * : Предположительно, это самая разрушительная техника бокса Джерри. Он с большой скоростью начинает ударять противника кулаками. Из-за большой скорости кажется что у него много рук (схоже с Гому Гому но Гатлинг Луффи). thumb|210px|Джерри в позиции Йоги. * : "Убирая" ноги за спину, Джерри атакует двумя простыми ударами, которым, к сожалению, мешают его собственные ноги. * : Джерри наносит противнику крутящийся удар. Это нападение однако полностью игнорирует основные правила бокса. История 210px|thumb|left|Джерри побеждён Санджи. Когда Санджи был обнаружен агентами в море-поезде, Джерри сказал что не надо звать CP9 чтобы те разобрались с ним. После чего он стал драться с Санджи. Но из-за малого пространства Джерри не мог нормально атаковать. После нескольких неудачных атак со стороны Джерри, Санджи победил его всего одним ударом. Позже Джерри и другие агенты были обнаружены дозорными во главе с Т-Боном, который оказывал им первую помощь.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 38 Chapter 366 (p. 19) and Episode 257, Jerry and the other agents are discovered wounded and given first aid. Неизвестно что произошло с Джерри после инцидента на Пыхтящем Томе. Вероятнее всего он вместе с другим агентами и дозорными плыл на остатках шестого и седьмого вагонов, разрезанных Зоро, на выручку к Т-Бону.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 39 Chapter 371 and Episode 260, The Cipher Pol agents and Marines of the sixth and seventh cars make a makeshift boat out of the remains of their cars. Основные сражения *Джерри против Санджи Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Jerry ca:Jerry de:Jelly es:Jerry fr:Jerry it:Jerry id:Jerry Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Агенты Сайфер Пола Категория:Бойцы, использующие боевые искусства Категория:Персонажи Саут Блю Категория:Персонажи Water 7 Категория:Антагонисты саги Water 7